Such dispensers are simultaneously held and actuated or applied single-handedly. Substantially all parts, more particularly, housing parts can be made of a plastics material or injection molded so that their wall thickness is not more than 5 mm or 2 mm. The medium can be finely dispersed in a fluid flow, conveyed in a gas or air and discharged in individual quantities precisely dispensed and sufficiently swirled for this purpose within the dispenser by multiple deflection.
If the dispenser is intended to serve inhaling a pharmaceutical medium, the medium is expediently admixed in the conveying flow not before application, it previously being stored substantially more dense and compact.